This contract would allow the CINAPS process to augment information about potential neuroprotective compounds by performing the necessary additional experiments and would increase the likelihood of success for agents entering human trials. The choice for the most relevant PD animal models selected for inclusion in this contract facility would be driven by recommendations from a workshop meeting, however, it is intended that the contractor will continue to assess relevant models as they become available. It can be expected that a range of lesion and transgenic models will be included. This is not a drug development program in the sense of looking for new chemical entities or developing agents with medicinal chemistry. Rather, the testing performed under this contract would be used to optimize information about compounds that are already of some established interest in PD but need independent verification or refinement before entering clinical studies. It is expected that a range of 2-8 compound evaluation studies would be performed per year, with a maximum of 40 agents tested over the duration of the contract.